


Intermezzo

by SansuishiH



Series: Five Adventurers [14]
Category: D (Band), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Kaya (Musician)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Explosions, Humor, Introspection, M/M, Oghma Infinium, Slice of Life, Talking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Mentre Ruiza e Hiroki portano a termine qualche incarico per conto dei Compagni, Kaya si accoda al resto del gruppo. Winterhold non offre molti svaghi, ma l'Accademia è decisamente dotata di libri...Cosa accade quando un commerciante curioso ed un assassino che riesce a far esplodere qualsiasi cosa si ritrovano nella stessa stanza?





	Intermezzo

“Tsune, hai mai pensato di adottare un bambino?”

“Non sono esattamente un tipo paterno...”

Kaya ascoltava pigramente la conversazione tra il Dragonborn e l'Arcimago, non trovando nulla di meglio da fare. Gettò un'occhiata all'assassino che mescolava pozioni al tavolo alchemico e si chiese dove fossero finiti Ruiza e Hiroki: il gruppo si era separato nei pressi di Whiterun, dove il bardo e il ladro avevano asserito di avere una missione da portare a termine per conto dei Compagni, mentre loro si erano fermati alle stalle per affittare una carrozza che li portasse a Winterhold.

Era la prima volta che il commerciante esplorava l'Accademia e, possedendo poteri magici nella norma, aveva pensato di potersi allenare un po' nelle sue magie di riferimento – riusciva ad individuare ladri ed imbroglioni nel giro di una decina di metri per un buon motivo, del resto.

Certo, la Gilda dei Maghi di Cyrodiil era sicuramente più rispettata e riceveva persino molti più fondi per mantenere le varie sedi, ma gli antichi avvenimenti a causa di Mannimarco avevano lasciato uno strascico non indifferente. L'Accademia di Winterhold, di contro, pur non godendo di consenso generale ed accogliendo persone così diverse era un luogo molto ospitale; Kaya sospettava che fosse anche merito del Dragonborn, che con la sua fama aveva spesso parlato in favore di pratiche magiche che riuscissero a salvaguardare la popolazione indifesa e persino i raccolti. L'Arcimago, inoltre, come seguace di Mara godeva di fama molto positiva, correndo spesso in aiuto dei più deboli e sfortunati.

Raccolti tutti nelle stanze private dell'Arcimago, che aveva gettato più incantesimi di protezione sulla stanza in modo tale da non essere interrotti e per fare in modo che nessuno origliasse, adesso attendevano solo il bardo e il ladro per parlare del loro piano. Il contrabbando era un'attività molto redditizia, se condotta bene, ma al commerciante premeva molto di più capire come avrebbero raccolto ed allenato in segreto un esercito che si occupasse soltanto di combattere gli Aldmeri: era un progetto talmente ambizioso che Kaya aveva accettato l'incarico come fosse una sfida, per poter vedere da vicino quel cambiamento di cui il gruppo voleva essere motore.

Così, leggendo a spizzichi e bocconi un libro riguardante le guerre dei Nani per il possesso dell'eterio, il commerciante trovò un po' più interessante origliare la conversazione tra i due seduti al tavolo poco più in là, forse convinti di non essere uditi. Non che sapere certe cose gli importasse davvero ma, dato che la noia era così forte da spingerlo quasi ad appisolarsi sulla poltrona su cui era seduto, forse immergersi nei discorsi altrui lo avrebbe aiutato a non assopirsi.

“So che sei molto giovane...” continuò l'Arcimago, in tono dolce. “Eppure quando incrocio gli orfani sento ormai di non poter più ignorare la loro condizione dando loro qualche moneta e riprendendo il mio cammino.”

Hide-zou, intanto, si voltò ed alzò il capo, tenendo una fiala di liquido verde in alto, per esaminarla in controluce. Annuì con fare soddisfatto e mise la fiala in tasca, muovendosi verso il centro della sala per sfruttare il piccolo giardino pieno di ingredienti alchemici pronti per essere raccolti.

“Fanno molta tenerezza anche a me”, ammise Tsunehito, sebbene col tono di chi constata un semplice fatto. “Allo stesso tempo, tuttavia, non riuscirei mai a poter seguire la crescita di un eventuale figlio. Troppo poco tempo per noi due, non riusciremmo mai ad occuparci di qualcuno che ha bisogno di tante attenzioni, per non parlare dei rischi che potrebbe correre...”

“Rischi?”

“Ci siamo fatti molti nemici, non credi? La mano d'argento, i Thalmor, se ci pensi bene veniamo attaccati persino ogni volta che proviamo ad avvicinarci ad uno degli accampamenti dei Manto della Tempesta! Sarebbe facile, per loro, potersi rifare sulla nostra prole...”

Che il Dragonborn parlasse di se stesso e l'Arcimago come coppia non era una sorpresa per Kaya, già ampiamente istruito da Ruiza in merito; curiosamente, il bardo gli aveva raccomandato di non accennare al fatto, dato che Hide-zou e Hiroki sembravano ignari della cosa e non sarebbe proprio stato il caso di fornire al ladro l'occasione adatta per innervosire ulteriormente Asagi. Ovviamente, il commerciante capiva bene l'importanza di certe nozioni e concordava con il bardo: fingere di essere all'oscuro di tutto era sicuramente la tattica migliore per poter continuare ad osservare la situazione da un punto di vista privilegiato.

Kaya represse un sospiro e si scoprì a desiderare, ancora una volta, la compagnia di Ruiza, col quale aveva un'affinità mentale non da poco. Forse era da sciocchi pensare a certe cose, ma che tra di loro ci fosse qualcosa di speciale era innegabile.

“Hai ragione”, riprese l'Arcimago, con tono comprensivo e, tuttavia, con una punta di dispiacere. “Forse dovremmo donare più spesso all'orfanotrofio di Riften; in fondo, Hide-zou si è già occupato della vecchia Grelod...”

“Sarebbe un inizio.”

L'assassino, nel frattempo, si era recato verso il tavolo da incantamento e stava scegliendo una gemma dell'anima, lasciando che il commerciante si chiedesse cosa mai stesse architettando.

“E forse, uno di questi giorni...” l'Arcimago abbassò il tono di voce fino ad un sussurro. Kaya tese appena l'orecchio, fingendo tuttavia disinteresse nei confronti di quell'intimo scambio di parole, nel tentativo di comprendere se Asagi avesse intenzioni che avrebbero avuto ripercussioni negative sui piani di contrabbando e successo, ma le poche parole che colse con chiarezza sembravano comunicare tutt'altro.

Lasciando i due alle loro discussioni private, forse persino un po' annoiato dal desiderio di normalità dell'Arcimago, Kaya si alzò e si diresse verso gli scaffali ricchi di tomi, decidendo di cambiare lettura e scegliere qualcosa di più coinvolgente. Aprì l'anta di una delle molte librerie a disposizione e frugò: aveva letto molti di quei libri e non aveva intenzione di annoiarsi ancora... e, a dire il vero, gli pareva bizzarro che un Arcimago potesse avere a disposizione solo tomi conosciuti, forse...

Poi lo vide.

“Oghma Infinium”, mormorò nel leggere il titolo di quel libro dalla copertina che aveva l'aria di essere stata rattoppata più volte.

Esistevano molte leggende riguardanti il principe daedrico della conoscenza e fonti attendibili avevano testimoniato che alcuni degli incontri descritti da quei pochi che erano riusciti a sopravvivere ad un incontro con lui erano realmente accaduti, ma trovare proprio quel libro in quel posto era davvero una fortuita coincidenza.

Sbalordito, il commerciante allungò una mano per afferrare l'artefatto, quasi trattenendo il respiro per l'emozione. Sfiorò la copertina e rabbrividì sentendo il potere che essa emanava, pregustando già la nuova conoscenza che gli sarebbe stata donata...

L'esplosione che seguì bruciò tutto.

Kaya non seppe cosa fosse accaduto, ma l'incantesimo prontamente lanciato dall'Arcimago riuscì a proteggerlo quasi totalmente, sebbene non si sapesse che fine avesse fatto il libro daedrico. Ritrovandosi con la veste bruciacchiata in alcuni punti, i capelli spiacevolmente tirati indietro ed una spiacevole sensazione tra le dita, il commerciante riaprì gli occhi e si accorse di avere soltanto cenere tra le dita. Silenziosamente, richiuse l'anta e cercò di scrollarsi di dosso la cenere, sebbene senza concludere molto.

“Arcimago?”

“Immaginavo che fossi tu, Hide...”

“È normale che il tavolo d'incantamenti esploda? Perché è appena esploso...”

“No, non lo è”, fu la secca risposta dell'Arcimago.

“Allora abbiamo un problema”.

“Perché non provi a leggere un libro, la prossima volta? Ho una serie di tomi interessanti...”

Kaya si mise a sedere come se nulla fosse, sperando che Asagi si accorgesse della sorte dell'Oghma Infinium solo in seguito. Nel frattempo, non gli restava che sperare in un pronto ritorno di Ruiza...

“Credo che ne siano rimasti ben pochi”, sottolineò il Dragonborn, senza scomporsi.

“Sono sicuro che...” iniziò l'Arcimago, con aria molto sicura. Tuttavia, si bloccò tutto ad un tratto ed impallidì: “Il libro daedrico!”

Il mago si fiondò verso l'armadio più vicino a Kaya, che finse indifferenza con grande maestria, sperando comunque nell'arrivo tempestivo di qualsiasi cosa, persino di un drago che entrasse direttamente dalle finestre (restando incastrato con il collo, ovviamente, cosa piuttosto curiosa)... e invece, con grande orrore, gli toccò assistere alla scoperta delle ceneri del tomo daedrico.

Asagi spinse il capo tra le ante e restò fermo per un lungo istante a fissare il disastro compiuto... e, proprio quando il commerciante era più che certo che gli sarebbe toccato subire una dolorosa punizione per ciò che era accaduto, l'Arcimago chiuse di colpo il mobile e, a capo chino, sospirò grave: “Hide-zou, da adesso in poi ti proibisco ufficialmente di fare uso dei miei congegni magici...”

L'assassino mormorò una scusa e andò a sedersi all'altro angolo della stanza, affondando in una comoda sedia e cercando di stare fermo per un po'.

“Tsune, io vado a controllare che il resto dell'Accademia sia ancora integro; ti prego, almeno per questa volta, di non bere strani intrugli. Kaya, se non hai bisogno di cure, bada per favore che nessuno combini ulteriori danni...”

Kaya annuì e rispose che si sarebbe fatto carico del compito, ma non ebbe il coraggio di svelare ciò che realmente era accaduto: era davvero quasi certo che, se l'Oghma Infinium fosse rimasto chiuso in quel mobile, non sarebbe diventato un piccolo cumulo di cenere. Forse l'avrebbe fatto presente in futuro... o forse no.

Per adesso, sapeva soltanto che non avrebbe mai lasciato Hide-zou libero di vagare nel suo emporio di prossima apertura, ne andava del suo lavoro e delle sue possessioni.

Asagi si chiuse la porta alle spalle e, poco dopo, Tsunehito spezzò il silenzio con un semplice mormorio: “Grazie per aver incenerito quel coso...”

“Cosa?” chiese Kaya, quasi cascando giù dalla sedia per la sorpresa.

“I regali di Hermaeus Mora non hanno un buon effetto sull'Arcimago” spiegò brevemente il Dragonborn.

“Immagino che tu debba ringraziare Hide-zou, allora...”

“Hm? E dire che credevo di averti visto aprire quell'anta!”

Il commerciante sentì che il gelo si impadroniva di lui. “Che... che intendi?”

“Devo renderti un favore, ecco tutto.”

L'assassino, all'altro capo della stanza, alzò la voce e chiese: “Vi va di bere un po' di vino?”

Perplesso, Kaya fissò Tsunehito; questi, prima di replicare alla proposta dell'amico, concluse il loro piccolo discorso in un sussurro: “Manterrò il segreto”.

Mentre il Dragonborn si alzava dalla sedia occupata e si muniva di bevanda e bicchieri, Kaya ebbe la certezza che la permanenza in quello strano gruppo sarebbe stata molto... intrigante.

Forse sarebbe stato il caso di avvertire Ruiza dello spirito d'osservazione del Dragonborn. Per il momento, un po' di vino era proprio ciò che ci voleva per riprendersi.


End file.
